Clan DarkFire
by Alex teh Eval
Summary: The story of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, told through the eyes of the original human- the one there before Marche. Spoiler-in-Progress. Chapter 2: Herb Picking. Let's all be nice to Marche. Boo.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. I wish I did, but I don't. I own my ideas and I kinda own my characters. I don't own Marche, Ritz, Montblanc, Shara and the rest of 'em, but I do own all of my clan members (dropping Marche and Montblanc). And that's it, really. Sit back and enjoy the spoiler in process!  
  
Ah, yes, the sweet scent of the pub in Bardmoon. A new year just started, so the drinking level was up for a while. But that's just the way of people of Ivalice are. Happy, celebratory people. It kinda scares me, being around such happiness, but you could say I grew used to it.  
  
"Got any sevensssss?" questioned the bulky bangaa named Ramsey. Not to mention he was my tribe mate.  
  
"Nope. Go fish." I replied dully. Nothing had been going on lately; there was nothing to truly excite my voice. My good viera buddy, Lucretia, silently laughed. She always did when someone said go fish. It drove me nuts, and even more that she wouldn't tell me why. But I don't care; she's still the most beautiful lass I know. I turned my attention back to Ramsey. I had a game to win.  
  
"Got a te-"  
  
"Kupo! Let me introduce someone to all of you kupo!"  
  
Augh... that nasally voice... Montblanc. I drearily looked up.  
  
"'Lo whatever your name is." I muttered to the blond-haired boy next to Montblanc.  
  
"I-I'm Marche." The boy stuttered. He shifted a bit, and then straitened his back. "Yes. I am Marche."  
  
"Yes. You're Marche." Mimicked Lucretia. Ramsey and I snorted. Montblanc scowled at us, and then turned to Marche.  
  
"Give our clan a kupo name! Our old one is Clan Nutsy, but with you around, I think things will change."  
  
And hell, how right Montblanc was. Because we were gonna have a change. And hell, it was a big one. Because Marche was more then meets the eye. Hell yeah.  
  
"Well... how about... Clan LightWater? It comes from a story I once re-"  
  
He was cut off by a rude interruption by Ramsey: "We don't need a life ssssstory, kid."  
  
I turned away to hide a long fit of laughter. Lucretia was giggling so much that she had to run into the corner. Ramsey smiled boastfully.  
  
Montblanc groaned. "Lizzo, do you think what these guys are doing is right? This guy is the new kid in town, I think they need to show some kindness!" he yelled, referring to the Nu Mou sitting with her chair a few feet away from our table.  
  
"No... I think we should get to meet Marche before we judge him." She said softly. I strained to hear her.  
  
"Alright, but only for you, Montblanc. Not for him." I said darkly. Montblanc nodded in response.  
  
"I hereby name Marche the leader of Clan LightWater!" announced Montblanc, loud enough to fill the whole sweet-smelling pub.  
  
"Now wait! We never agreed to that!" yelled Lucretia in horror.  
  
"I have spoken. Besides, I was the old leader and I am giving it up- willingly." Montblanc said, his eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
That's not what started Marche and I off at the wrong foot. It's more that I was originally the only human. But then he was in the picture...  
  
Oh hell.  
  
Things were about to change. Drastically. 


	2. Herb Picking

Marche stepped up and away from us, to the bartender. Montblanc wanted him to contract a mission. I simply turned and stared into the corner miserably.  
  
"This isn't happening, right? This is all some horrible nightmare, right?" I said desperately. I needed something to believe in.  
  
"Well, I would be having the exact same nightmare, Rayton." Replied Lucretia. I knew that whenever she used my name after the sentence, she was serious in a sad sort of way. I sighed deeply.  
  
"You too, Ramsey?" I said, my voice becoming one of total depression. Ramsey nodded.  
  
"Yesss, Rayton, we share thisssss nightmare..." said Ramsey, his voice very thoughtful. I tilted my head. "What cha thinkin' 'bout?" I questioned, now interested. "Well, I have a feeling blondie and Montblanc got a mission. And from the way Montblanc is explaining more about fighting, it's a fight." Said Ramsey carelessly. "What do you mean, 'more' about fighting?" Lucretia butted in, taking the words straight out of my mouth. "Wassss I the only one lisssstening to the outssside? Who looked out the window and ssssaw Montblanc and blondie fighting a couple of bangaa?" said Ramsey in response, heaving a sigh. He then started standing up, leaving Lucretia and I wordless. He headed over to Marche and Montblanc. Lucretia and I locked eyes in shock, then copied Ramsey. ***********************************************************************  
  
"Mission: Herb Picking." Announced Montblanc as the Giza Plains came into site. "Oh, that sounds sweet. With picking flowers and all the crap? Yeah, Marche, you really got a nose for battling..." I said coldly. Montblanc turned. Marche just stopped, hanging his head down. "I think I will change a few classes." Said Montblanc, struggling to ignore me. "Rayton: Archer. Ramsey: Warrior. Lizzo: Beastmaster. Everyone else, stay the same." He said, then walked up to everyone whose name had been mentioned. He took me by the collar, then started looking at the AncientTech on my Soldier uniform. He changed the settings to Archer, and, in a puff of blue smoke, I was in a green archers uniform. He did the same for Ramsey and Lizzo. I grinned as we met the grass of the plains and saw our opponents. One red goblin, a.k.a. Red Cap. Three blue goblins, which were just normal goblins. And a sprite. We all formed into Marche's chosen position (reluctantly, of course). The judge appeared, leaving a thin cloud of silver around him. He blew his whistle... and it was on. I ran up, pushing by Lizzo, while stringing up my bow. I unleashed the arrow on the sprite, not wanting it to be able to later heal its fighting mates. Lucretia ran up next to me, coping my motion exactly, and fired her arrow. It hit the opposer in the center of her chest, causing her to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Meanwhile, Ramsey was stuck helping Marche with a red cap. The two slammed down with their blades, making a pretty show of colors from the blades glinting off the sunlight. And that was that. Lizzo had gone up to a goblin and taken control of it, making it punch one of its friends. Montblanc (who had switched himself to an Animist only moments before the battle) cast Sheep Count on all three of the goblins, giving us our chance to strike. And so we did. And we finished our battle with hardly a casualty. I had to give Marche that.  
  
I kind of grew respect for Marche after that. I was proud to have a strong- headed guy who knew his combat. So, I brought it to Lui (my dear viera Lucretia) and Ramsey. "Hmm, I guess I agree." Was Lui's response, yet I think she was telling only half the truth because of the way she started looking at the ceiling. I groaned, turning to Ramsey.  
  
"And you?" Ramsey simply nodded at me. His eyes didn't have their usual vicious look, so I believed him. "So, Lui, now that I'm in a better mood, how about I buy you a drink?" The viera moaned. 


	3. Lutia and the Thesis Hunt

Chapter 3- Lutia and the Thesis Hunt  
  
I plopped two mugs of beer on the table; one for Lui, and the other for me.  
  
"Where'ssss my drink?" joked Ramsey.  
  
"I didn't get you one." I said, knocking a gulp of chilled beer down my throat.  
  
"And just why not?" Ramsey replied, knowing I was going to think up some half-assed punchline.  
  
"Because you're not seductively beautiful." I retorted, grinning. Apparently the people at the table didn't think it was half-assed; everyone near me was in choruses of laughter. Even timid Lizzo laughed in her corner.  
  
The laughter was cut short just seconds later, when the doors were thrown open, making a large crashing sound. Everyone turned to see who it was.  
  
A fencer stood in the doorway. And only vieras can be fencers, mind you. And the moment she realized everyone was looking at her, well, she just turned around with a nervous laugh and said:  
  
"Umm... wrong place, I guess..." in this little, sweet voice. The barkeeper acted first.  
  
"No, no deary- it's just a clan hangout. Really- you belong here." He said, almost ecastically. A murmur of agreement spread through the pub.  
  
I think it was the stupidest moment the bar ever had.  
  
The viera quickly ducked into a crowd, if you could even call it that. If six bangaa discussing the amount of yellow flan in Ivalice is a crowd to you, then there you go- a crowd.  
  
She emerged from the bangaa's dull conversation, which had turned into Couerl breeding, a moment later, heading towards Marche and Montblanc, who were probably discussing something equally as boring. I stood up, wanting to be the first to Marche to greet Ms. Fencer. I was successful.  
  
"Hello, dear, this is Marche, leader of clan LightWater. Would you like to join? I'm working on applications, but I'm not done, so I'll let you in, just because you're prêt-"I was cut off by a kick in the shins from Marche.  
  
"Actually, yes, I was thinking of joining. I'm Lutia. Nice to meet you, Marche. You must be Montblanc- you're on the bar's Hall of Shame. And... umm..." she looked at me as Montblanc rushed off to the Hall of Shame.  
  
"Rayton." I said, answering her questioning look.  
  
"Rayton, good to meet you too." "Welcome to the clan!" I said with a cheesy grin. I slung my arm over her shoulders and dragged her down the stairs to the 'LightWater and friends' table.  
  
"This is Lui, that's Ramsey, and that one- in the corner there, deary- is Lizzo. And those are loads of people I don't know." I said, all in one breath. "All of you, meet Lutia."  
  
"Hello Lutia." everyone at the table chorused. Lutia giggled nervously and waved. I smiled.  
  
"Hey, Lutia, can I but you a drink?"  
  
"It's freezing." Lutia murmured as we made out way for her namesake, Lutia Pass. I moved behind her and slung an arm over each of her shoulders. I held my hands together, so that they formed a 'V' over the front of Lutia's chest.  
  
"I appreciate the sharing of body heat, but please, get off me." The fencer snapped at me. I chuckled.  
  
"What happened to the shy, timid girl I met yesterday?" I said, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't able to keep a straight face and started laughing again. Lui and Lutia both trembled as a large gust of wind blew our way.  
  
"I wish I was back in the inn with Lizzo..." she said, her face falling into a frown.  
  
"We're almost there. Y'know, people say the thrill of battle heats you up." I said, smiling. A cheesy smile. Lui slapped me.  
  
"Hey... what did I do?" I said, falsely confused. She shook her head at me. "Moron."  
  
"Hey, Montblanc?" Marche could be hard saying a bit ahead of us.  
  
"Kupo?" A normal response moogle response was given by Montblanc.  
  
"Why would bandits be interested in a thesis, anyway?" Marche asked. Quite rightly so.  
  
"Kupopo? Maybe they're nerdy bandits?" That was all I heard of Montblanc's response before I started laughing. Everyone but the two speaking- Marche and Montblanc- laughed.  
  
"I wanted Coleman's thesis, not Dalilei's!" came a voice from the top of the hill.  
  
"We got you a thesis, just like you asked." another voice said, clearly taken aback.  
  
"Well, I can only give you half of your fee, then." the first voice retorted.  
  
"That's not an option, gramps. Pay up!" the second person, who I could see was a thief, snarled.  
  
"Hah. Gramps." I said simply. Lui snorted. It was a hysterical noise and I was forced to hold in laughter. Eventually I started doing very girly giggles. The next thing I heard was Marche yelling:  
  
"Hey, you! That thesis is stolen property!" I swore, pulling my bow off of my back. I strung up a few arrows along with it. There was a short argument between Marche and the thief before the thesis stealer whistled and out of the bushes came two soldiers, another thief, and an archer.  
  
I fired my arrows as I headed up the hill. I wanted to take down the white mage who had struck the deal with the thieves first.  
  
"Oy."  
  
I turned around. One of the soldiers had his sword out.  
  
"Damn."  
  
I stood back, firing a couple of arrows. One went through his hat, but that was it. Lui then fired from behind. I laughed as the soldier turned, only to realize that Lutia had come too. The fencer stabbed his sword arm and I unleashed a last arrow. The soldier fell.  
  
"Let's keep moving."  
  
I went uphill a little more. The archer fired three of his own arrows at Montblanc. Lutia sprinted by me, landing a volley of shots to unknowing archer. I smiled at Lui, and we both fired a single arrow, sending the archer tumbling down the hill. I cracked my knuckles. We were in clear sight of the mage.  
  
I fired an arrow with too little power and it simply landed in the hill. The Mage noticed, however, and came our way.  
  
"What's he gonna do to us? Heal? Oh, no!" Lui joked. I laughed and readied another arrow. It hit the Mage right in the wind cage. He stumbled, then raised his arms to heal...  
  
Lutia leapt, hacking at the mage furiously.  
  
"No one heals on my clock." She snapped, then put her blade back in its sheath.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
We hadn't noticed the thief there with us. He sliced at Lutia, sending her stumbling down the hill...  
  
I dashed forwards, grabbing Lutia's hand just before she fell.  
  
"There's a foothold right here. On the count of three, pull really hard." she told me. I nodded.  
  
"One... three." I yanked as hard as I could. Lutia went flying over my head, tumbling into the thief. I could only stand there and laugh.  
  
Montblanc and Marche had done their work against the other two enemies. In other words, we were done.  
  
"You guys, go back to the inn, kupo. Me and Marche will get the thesis." Montblanc said, pointing to the 'master' thief, who was currently unconscious underneath Lutia.  
  
"More then happy to." I said, offering Lutia a hand. She accepted it. The moment she was up, she tackled me.  
  
"That's for throwing me into him!" she yelled. I laughed. Ramsey came up to us, glaring menacingly.  
  
"It'sss cold. Let'sss go before I freeze." He said, looking down at us viciously.  
  
"I always thought lizards were cold-blooded." I said innocently enough. He extended one claw and shook his head.  
  
"Let'sss go." 


End file.
